Notre première rencontre !
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique il s'agit de la première rencontre de Ciel et Sébastian, mais de version très personnalisée ! J'espère que vous aimerez, après tout un petit coup d'oeil ne tue pas !


**Kuroshitsuji OS : Notre première rencontre ! :**

Coucou les gens, comment vous allez ? Bah moi très bien, malgré les révisions pour mon dénommé 'ennemi' le BREVET BLANC qui sera dans environ un moi ! Mais je ne suis point la pour vous racontez ma vie, mais pour vous présenter une version très personnelle de la toute première rencontre de Ciel et Sébastian :D J'espère que vous aimerez et si c'est le cas, soyez gentil et faites moi plaisir en laissant un tite review :P Ah j'oubliais, sa a beau être court…pitié ne jugeons pas sur la taille mais sur la qualité du texte ! Bon cette fois ci, je vous laisse !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :

Vous voulez que je vous raconte la première fois que j'ai rencontré Sébastian Michaelis ? Vous êtes sur ? C'est une rencontre étrange et peu commune…bon, si vous insistez dans ce cas…pour cela il faut remonter 1 moi avant cela…

Ciel Phantomhive, jeune étudiant de 18 ans, seul…Marchait tranquillement ne se rendant pas compte que sa vie allait prendre une tournure totalement différente !

Donc, il marchait en direction de son lycée. Pour s'y rendre, il devait traverser un bois avec des rangées d'arbres dépourvu de feuillages, dû à la saison. Il marchait habituellement vite, non pas parce qu'il était en retard mais parce qu'ici, il y avait comme une présence inexplicable !

Comme si, c'était ses parents, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté ! Comme si toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti devait disparaître juste en sentant cette présence. Il s'arrêta en repensant à cet événement…le feu, le sang, les cris, et les larmes…_les larmes_ qui coulèrent en abondance, acide et aux goûts amère !

Lorsque soudain, un corbeau terriblement beau, au plumage sombre mais aux yeux mystérieusement rouge…ce rouge, on dirait du _sang ! _L'oiseau regardait Ciel, le fixait, semblait tout connaître de lui…

A ce moment là, Ciel se rendit compte qu'il divaguait complètement.

« Maudis corbeau ! » persifla t-il.

Il reprit sa marche lorsque soudainement l'oiseau vint se placer là, juste en face de lui. Il le regardait encore avec cette intensité qui avait été sienne précédemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'énerva le jeune garçon, déjà complètement abasourdi de parler à un vulgaire corbeau.

Ciel se mit à marcher dans sa direction, mais…il ne bougeait pas d'une plume. Alors, …soudain celles-ci se mirent à tomber du ciel. Comme s'il était dans un cauchemar, Ciel se frotta les yeux puis déclara :

« Mais…c'est…impossible ! »

Une silhouette dissimulée derrière la pénombre apparu, elle était fine, élancée, sombre et floue.

« Qui êtes vous ? » s'empressa de demander l'humain, effrayé.

La silhouette s'avança doucement, presque même sensuellement.

« Je suis un démon…et…ton…âme, et d'une particularité incroyable ! »

« Mon âme ? Mais qu'a t-elle ? Pourquoi me parlez vous de cela ? »

« Parce que je me nourris d'âmes, je suis un démon avant tout ! »

Un silence tomba tandis que la silhouette se fit moins flou au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

« Eh beh, n'abandonne point ta haine et scellons un pacte ? »

« En quoi cela consiste t-il ? » demanda Ciel, en s'ombrant vers l'inconnu.

La bête sourit, dévoilant des dents atrocement aiguisées et une bouche sensuelle.

« En échange de ton âme je serais ton fidèle serviteur ! »

Alors sans s'en rendre compte Ciel commit l'ultime blasphème,…celui d'être attiré par un être vil !

…

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvés cet OS, court, certes mais jugeons plutôt la qualité du texte ! C'est une version rapide et très personnelle alors il se peut qu'elle ne plaise à peu de personnes ! En tout cas, je serais ravie si vous me donnez des avis, qu'ils soient péjoratif ou mélioratif ! L'important c'est qu'ils feront que je m'améliorerais !

En vous faisant des gros bisous tout plein, une folle :D Tchao ! A bientôt !

Un petit ps : Si sa intéresse certaines lectrices, j'écris en ce moment 5 fictions sur Black Butler, alors si vous voulez savoir à l'avance de quoi sa parle ou n'importe quoi d'autres…n'hésitez pas car elles ne seront pas publiées avant longtemps… !

Bon cette fois-ci je vous laisse vraiment XD !


End file.
